


Alone Together

by berrywrites



Category: Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywrites/pseuds/berrywrites
Summary: easter is a bitch





	Alone Together

 

“Are you sure you’re comfortable doing this?” His brooding voice asks, filled with monotone concern as Crimson is clad in a fitting pink dress, red hair in a small pony tail. Ennui is wearing a bright blue button-up and khakis, ready for Easter with Ennui’s family. Or rather, Ethan’s family. As Crimson was disowned from her family after lashing out and going goth in rebellion, she was practically apart of Ennui’s family, and they accepted their life choices as long as they fit in for holidays and family pictures. This was something the two could agree to.

”Of course. We do this every year, Ennui,” She says quietly as a clock ticks in the living room of their apartment. Her arms are locked around his waist, one of his large hands tucking a stray hair behind her ears.

”Well, we should get this show on the road, then.”

✂️✂️✂️

“Amber!”

Crimson is bombarded with hugs and pats on the head, smiles shared all around as her face grows considerably more pink. Ennui keeps close, feeling her anxiety rise. A hand on her shoulder keeps her steady.

”My aunt had a new baby. Want to meet her?” Ennui asks, pulling her away from the crowd to go inside of the large house, almost too big until she remembers Ennui’s aunt has four kids, now five.

“Thank you,” she says quietly, taking his hand and kissing the knuckles on it. He fails to hold back a smile, rolling his eyes.

”My aunt named her after you,” Ennui says quietly.

”Huh?”

”Her new baby. She said she loved how down to Earth you are, and how you aren’t afraid to be yourself. And also she just really likes the name Amber.”

Crimson laughs quietly, chewing on her bottom lip slightly as she glances up at Ennui. They share a stare for a few moments before heading to the living room. Ennui’s Aunt, Clarissa, sits on the couch. Her long brown hair tumbles over her shoulders, and a baby coos in her arms.

”Amber! How delightful to see you! Meet Amber,” she giggles, motioning towards the couch. Crimson sits down and Ennui stands in the doorway, not wanting to ruin the moment. He knows Clarissa and Crimson have taken a liking to each other. Crimson is in awe at this little creature- this baby. Her tiny limbs reaching up, staring at her with chocolate brown eyes. Crimson reaches out a finger, and the small body wraps her hand around Crimson’s finger.

”I love her.”

✂️✂️✂️

Crimson and Ennui hide away while great-grandma Olivia makes her annual religious speech about Jesus rising from the dead, and then when the blessing is said and food is served, they calmly walk out and dig into the food. Ennui knows Crimson doesn’t have a big apatite, so he shares a plate with her. The two sit down and Crimson sips her tea. Ennui decides he can let himself have some soda, no matter how bad it is for him. The two chat quietly at a secluded table outside on the porch.

”Crimson?”

”Yes, Ennui?”

”Thank you so much for doing this every year. I know you probably hate dressing up, and-“

”Hush. I actually kinda enjoy this stuff... your family treats me like I wish mine did. They’re so accepting of us. Hell, your aunt even named her  _daughter_ after me.”

”I know, but you have to wear pink, and you have to wear normal makeup.”

”Well, you do too.”

”Yeah, but this is my biological family. They’ve known me to be normal up until six years ago.”

”Ennui, please stop worrying. I’m happy to be here with you,” Crimson reassures her nervous lover, laying a small hand on his. He gives her a half smile, and she returns the gesture. 

Ennui walks inside to throw away their plate, and is met by his mom and dad. He hugs them both less-than-affectionately. 

“So, you and Amber have been dating for how long now?”

“Five.”

Ennui receives the normal questions a dad would ask- when are you getting married?, are you going to have kids?, etc etc until he can make an excuse. Right on time, Clarissa calls everyone outside for pictures. Each family takes a picture, Ennui and Crimson even get their own photo. Soon after that, people begin to leave, and the Crimsennui household makes their goodbyes and departure.

When the couple reach home, they both hop into pajamas eagerly, and join their cat and bunny on the couch for cuddles and tv. And there’s nowhere they’d rather be.

 


End file.
